The Warriors of Erebor
by Brina Dubois
Summary: Bryn is a dwarf who had lived in Erebor until Smaug attacked and now wishes to help Thorin's company reclaim their home. Will they let her join their dangerous quest? Please read! Fili/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1: A Journey West**

"Kalo! Master Kalo!" I called through the crowd and when he caught my eye he quickly made his way to me. "How did it go? What's the plan?" I asked hastily, anxious to know that we could help. He sighed and stroked his beard, not a good sign, "I'm sorry Bryn, the council has refused, there was nothing I could do." He replied and I felt my heart drop as I put my head down, _how could they do this?_ Kalo's hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up, ready for whatever proverb he was about to tell me, but he gaze was beyond me, his eyes were bright and I could see the gears in his head turning. "Kalo?" I asked but before I could turn around, he had his arm around my shoulders and was leading me where he wanted to go.

"My lord, my name is Kalo, I am the head weapons trainer from the Iron Hills." Master Kalo said bowing low before Thorin Okenshield. Thorin glared coldly at us, I didn't blame him, but bowed his head back "How may I help you Kalo?" he asked and I wondered the same. "I was hoping to help you my lord," Kalo said and pulled me forward in front of him, "this is Bryn and she is one of the finest warriors I've had the pleasure of training and she very much wishes to help you in your quest." He finished and I smiled back him, flattered by his praise, then composed myself and turned back to Thorin, awaiting the inevitable phrase. "She is a woman." And there it was, the phrase that ran my life. My brows slightly knitted together as I looked him in the eyes "I _am_ a woman and a _warrior_ able and willing to help. You came here for aid, yet no one is wiling to help you but me; the choice is yours, my help or none at all." I said keeping my voice level as his blue eyes burned through me and continued to do so until he gave me a smirk. "You drive a hard bargain lady Bryn but how do I know you will not be a burden?" he asked beginning to circle me and though I didn't turn with him, I kept my eyes on him "I can guarantee I will not but I could ask the same of you my lord." I answered and in turn giving him my smirk and his smirk slightly broadened "This is a dangerous business, you may not return." Thorin informed me and I nodded "As I expected it to be." I answered and he looked at me almost cynically but then raised his head. "When will you be ready to depart?" he asked and I motioned to the pack on my shoulder "Presently." I stated and he nodded. "Be in front of the stables in five minuets." He commanded nodded to Kalo and was gone in the crowd.

Once Thorin was out of sight my heart began beating uncontrollably, my hands were shaking and my smile was from ear to ear; I turned around to Kalo and he had a smile and spelled out proud. "I'm going on an adventure." was all I was able to say before I hugged tightly onto Kalo and silently celebrating my own victory. He pulled away, holding me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes "Bryn, will you promise to come back safe?" he asked and I thought for a moment then shook my head "No." I answered and smiled again. He smiled back "Smart girl." He commented and we began laughing. I sighed as I looked at the old dwarf "Thank you, for everything." I said with a sad smile and hugged him one last time, said goodbye and quickly walked away towards the stables.

* * *

"Lady Bryn." I heard a deep, gruff voice behind me after a minuet of waiting and found Thorin walking up to me with two ponies. He handed me the reigns of a dark brown pony with a white mane and as I stroked her nose he mounted his own. "Shall we be off?" he asked and I nodded and quickly mounted her then rode off behind the prince.

We rode for hours, sometimes at a trot and others at a gallop, but we finally stopped to make camp when the sky became dark. Thorin collected wood and started a fire as I tended to the horses and once they were set I sat in front of the blazing fire, opposite of Thorin. "Why do you want to help?" he asked as I looked up at him over the fire "I lived in Erebor as a child, when Smaug attacked I was no older than three. That day my parents and uncle were killed, and having no family, my aunt took me back with her to her family in the Iron Hills. I'm here because my parents would want me to, because **I **want to." I said looking in the fire then back to him where I could see understanding in his eyes. I asked him where we were headed for I just realized I had no idea where I was "The Shire, Hobbiton to be exact. We're discussing our plans there and picking up our burglar." He answered "How many in our party?" I asked as he fed wood into the fire "Fourteen dwarves, including you and myself, a Hobbit, our burglar and a wizard."

* * *

"I'll take the first watch." I informed him and he looked at me surprised. He opened his mouth to argue but I shook me head, he gave up and thanked me, lied down and within a few minuets I could hear his light snoring. I didn't wake him till the first light of the morning when we planed to leave, the day before he looked like he need the rest. "My lord, it's dawn, wake up." I said giving him a slight shake and he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up "You kept watch all night?" he said looked to the east at the rising sun then at me "Yes, you seemed to need the rest, here." I said and gave him some food from my pack and we ate around the glowing embers of the dead fire. I ate quickly and packed my bag then returned to tending the ponies. Once fed and watered Thorin approached his pony and mounted as I did, we nodded to each and were off down the trail. We rode through the day with minimal breaks and minimal talking, I didn't mind the 'no talking' simply because I was enjoying the scenery, I had never be farther west than the Misty Mountains so the sights sometimes left me breathless.

The sky was dark again once we had entered Hobbiton and although Thorin had assured me he knew when he was going, we got lost _**twice**_ before we had finally made it to a round, green door with a glowing blue mark. Loud laughter and conversation seemed to flow through the walls, clearly dwarves and by the sound of it, a lot of dwarves. Thorin looked back at me, nodded then knock.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible :)**


End file.
